


Perfect lover

by Dreamying



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot Twist, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/pseuds/Dreamying
Summary: Kyungsoo insists Jongin's perfect....





	Perfect lover

 

The first time, Kyungsoo saw Jongin , he was seated in the corner of a coffee shop with hands wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate, as the sun dipping down the horizon was bleeding an ocean of colors and a halo forming over his brown hair, and the brown eyes glinting. The soft baby blue shirt stretched across his shoulders showing off those well formed body muscles yet giving off soft vibes with the long overgrown soft locks falling into his eyes.  
  
And Kyungsoo was drawn immediately.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” he introduced himself, sliding into an unoccupied the chair in front of Jongin, with his own cup of steamy black liquid, unforgivably bitter. But it felt best as it slides down his throat, leaving a ting on his taste buds.  
  
Jongin had smiled, a beautiful, dazzling smile that stretched his lips showcased pearly white teeth, and eyes crinkling around the corners forming gentle folds. “ Jongin.”

  
Perfect, perfect. Way too perfect, Kyungsoo’s mind started to buzz with the single word, as Jongin introduced himself back, deep timbery voice with hint of natural aegyo, child like. The time flew away between exchange of words and ringlets of laughter; it wasn’t long before they both ordered refills, Kyungsoo of his black poison (according to Jongin, of course) and Jongin a different milk shake (too sweet, fatty and unhealthy according to Kyungsoo). Kyungsoo took another sip of his coffee, briefly wondering how those overly sweet drink glazed lips would taste like, and quickly dismissed the thought in favor of the resuming conversation as Jongin pointed out the dried plaster smudge on Kyungsoo's neck which he might have missed while cleaning himself. It had Kyungsoo blush being under the main object to of Jongin's attention. It was just a start of many. Many conversations shared over another, another and another cup of coffee and their friendship started to bloom like petals of Sakura; pretty, eye catching, heart swelling, and pure. Probably fleeting. Spring was gone just like that between coffee cafe hangouts which lasted for hours and aimlessly strolling the streets as their hands brush until one of them would lace their fingers together wordlessly and occasionally grabbing a snack from the street food vendors when it gets too late.  
  
It wasn’t long before Jongin started crashing at Kyungsoo’s place at weekend nights, lounged in the couch with a tub of ice cream bought on his way, snuggling close to Kyungsoo as he picked some English movie. Jongin would whine for subtitles and disturb him, when Kyungsoo didn’t compile, Jongin would snatch the remote away and hold it above his head out of Kyungsoo’s reach. Usually it would end when Kyungsoo's hand reached out to pinch his sides. But one day   when Kyungsoo’s attempts went futile and the smirk on Jongin’s lips fueled the stubbornness to not let him win, his lips ended up on Jongin’s, who squirmed under his fingertips as they trail along his nape and pull the short strands of hair, and the lips parted slowly, hesitantly but eagerly.  
  
A soft ahh, escaped Jongin’s lips when Kyungsoo pulled away, his eyes dazed and lips swollen moist with Kyungsoo’s mouth wetness. And that day Kyungsoo found answer to his question, those lips taste.. Perfect. Sweet, tender, pliant, just perfect.  
  
And the next time it was Jongin who pulled Kyungsoo up from where he sat on a stool, sculpting a knock off of a very much naked-till-the-waist Jongin seated in the window sail, with backdrop of the trees bloomed to the brim just outside the window. Under the moonlight glow Jongin looked eternal as the warm silver hues of full moon spread across  his skin and transmitted the honey hues out. Surprised but not unwilling, Kyungsoo let go of the molding material and melted into the arms that snaked around his waist and a body that’s almost covering his. Plaster coated fingertips left streaks of white on Jongin's neck as Kyungsoo pulled him in for more, to deepen the kiss as he sucked more of the plush bottom lip, softly nibbling. Probably it was courage from the beers they had sipped earlier that evening, Jongin probed his tongue, demanding access to insides of Kyungsoo’s mouth,who gave it away easily. More skin revealed as the hands fumbled, lips too busy to lick,suck and kiss whatever new patch of skin came into view. Clothes discarded messily around the small workshop, it was who Jongin spread his legs, inviting and willing. Something new and exciting, they had kissed a few times, messed around until popping boners but this… pretty perfect Jongin. Beautiful Jongin looked even more beautiful naked, waiting for Kyungsoo to ravish him, mark his unmarred skin.  
  
Kyungsoo had so little thought to run to his bedroom and fumble with the nightstand to pluck out a clear bottle of scented lube and a rectangular shaped packet, wash his hands hastily on the way back. It was hard at first, little discomfort donned Jongin’s feature but soon it was replaced by little whines and whimpers for more as Kyungsoo wiggled his fingers in certain direction.  Who was Kyungsoo to deny? He quickly tore the packet, slipped on the extra thin condom, and lathered up, let the tip traced the puckered sensitive skin.  
  
“Soo, please.” Jongin begged, eyes half lidded. “Hurry!!”  
  
“Patience pretty boy,” Kyungsoo teased, angling his length, giving a slow push.  
  
Jongin was very much vocal about how much he liked Kyungsoo’s dick, whimpering, asking, tugging him down for more and more, till they both were panting, covered in sweat. And Kyungsoo gave his all, spilling himself in the confines of condom with a low groan and basking in the afterglow of Jongin. His eyes moist, tears streaking down, mouth slack jawed.    
  
“Next time- next time don’t use condom,” Jongin panted, spent, when Kyungsoo reached out to push away they sweaty hair matted to forehead.  Snorting, Kyungsoo hmm’d, and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, but Jongin seemed to have other ideas as he tilted his face and connected their lips into a kiss, soft and innocent almost as if they weren’t fucking like animals minutes ago.  
  
“You are so perfect you know that?” Kyungsoo breathed out  as Jongin snuggled close and tangled their legs. Cuddle bug.

 

Jongin smiled as a finger traced sweaty lines along the jaw, “I know,” he giggled, pretending to bite the finger and slightly sucking on it.

 

“If you want to suck, I have something better for you,” Kyungsoo wiggled his thick brows and pressed his boner to Jongin's thighs, making him blush and let go of the finger immediately.

 

“Horny bitch.” Jongin wrinkled his nose, a hand reaching down to squeeze around the head as a finger digged into the slit, which immediately made Kyungsoo's smart mouth to shut up in favour of hard to conceal throaty groans.  
  
.  
  
.

 

Jongin worked at dance school, while Kyungsoo slaved away in the workshop, creating sculptures after sculptures.  Carving, molding, bending, breaking, sometimes throwing away the half finished piece and other times hair width close to burn down the whole place, and Jongin most of the times came to rescue him, pulled him into a tight hug until, Kyungsoo’s heaving shoulders, and trembling body went still in his arms and then carry him to the bed, throw a blanket over their bodies while humming a tune way to familiar till Kyungsoo’s breathing evened out and soft snores escaped his lips.  
  
“It’s not perfect,” Kyungsoo reasoned out one time, with a hammer in hand and dried molded pieces of something, that no longer existed, on the floor. Broken.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” Jongin started to stay something but, Kyungsoo shoved his shoulder on his way out, Jongin winced, as the cup of plain black coffee in hand, still too hot as the stream rose and mingled with the air, got knocked and burned his hand.

 

Kyungsoo showed up with a lunch box in hand and apology on lips and Jongin just like that forgave his rude behaviour, striking it off as artist and their desire to create, achieve ultimate perfection in every piece of the art they ever created. Jongin understands Kyungsoo, Cause Jongin’s too an artist, creating and perfecting a choreography was what makes him forget his own body pains, and the endless hours spent in dance studio as his toes whispered romance to the floor, trying to win it's hard and cold heart to let him move smooth and not held him back or make him fall.  They thrive for perfection, every artist does, regardless of their chosen paths, they are heading for it, it's their shared destination,flawless achievement.Nothing new or bizarre. Jongin kissed Kyungsoo's frown away, wrapping his around around, pulling him..them together, once again.

 

.

 

.

  
  
“Move in with me.”  
  
It was surprisingly Kyungsoo, who asked.. more like demanded Jongin to move in with him after Jongin had planned a little surprise of their six months anniversary. It was cute, romantic, but the sex that followed was mind blowing, Jongin was not only good at dancing and he put those hips to a good use as he made Kyungsoo’s bottom red and mouth unable to form any coherent words than some incoherent mumbles. Your ass jiggles with every thrust, Jongin has commented smugly, as he gave a hard slap on the bouncing booty, in retort Kyungsoo tightened his grip on the dick that's wedged between those ass cheeks, making Jongin see stars and most importantly making him speechless moaning mess.  
  
Jongin was escalated and Kyungsoo couldn’t say no to another round of taste of heaven as Jongin’s head bobbed between his legs and those dark brown eyes looking him right in his eyes as if to challenge Kyungsoo to look away, from the smirk on those plush lips that's wrapped around the spongy head, he knows he won. And later his tongue soothed away the pain of  muscle rings that were stretched taut over Jongin’s thick dick for hours.  
  
Kyungsoo had promised himself to not let Jongin’s talent go to waste as he lowered himself on that gorgeous face for round three, four or five, does it matter? No Kyungsoo thinks, as Jongin starts lapping the sensitive pink molds of skin.  “It tastes like heaven,” Jongin said once Kyungsoo cums untouched,hiding his face in the creak.

 

“It tastes like skin and your cum stupid,” Kyungsoo giggled tiredly, scooping their mixed cum before shoving Jongin's face off his ass and smearing it on those bee stung tired lips.  
  
“I like you so much,” Jongin whispered, tracing the moles on Kyungsoo's neck with his fingers as he let out soft snores, sleeping away the tiredness brought by mind numbing sex that turned their bones into jelly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
“Baby you are so perfect.” Kyungsoo stood on his tippy toes to press a chaste kiss to Jongin's lips once the show was finished and the students cheerfully meeting their parents and accepting the flowers and congratulations.

  
“Am not,” Jongin mumbled, catching his eyes, and a thin press of his lips into a line, a little concerned and disapproving. Not a good time, his body’s tired and exhausted.  
  
“No, you are.” Kyungsoo insisted with such finality, whatever protest was bubbling in Jongin’s throat died down, as a set of plump lips pressed to his.

  
At first when they moved in, Jongin had passed it off as mild ocd when Kyungsoo started to tell Jongin to not to wear certain shirt, not to style his hair certain style but soon  it started to rub him in the wrong way. The question of dominant nature lingered in his mind for a couple of weeks, but that was crossed off when Kyungsoo all but wanted to be wrecked and dominated by Jongin in bed many times. Kyungsoo would ruffle his hair and Jongin’s thoughts were gone with the wind just like that, pushing to the back of mind, forgotten, before he knew he was once again slipping into those beautiful eyes, sinking into the folds of push lips and hanging from the edges of Kyungsoo’s lashes.  And then Kyungsoo would utter the dreadful word, and just like that the bubble would burst as if it’s pricked by a sharp needle. An invisible needle made out of words.. word, one single word, that dangles from Kyungsoo's lips, sits on the edge of his tongue. Just like that everything started to fall apart, the sweet bubble no longer existing, blinded flaws surfacing once the honeymoon stage was over, and they settle into a routine.  
  
It was almost comical, Kyungsoo’s shocked face, when Jongin came back home with freshly bleached hair. “What the fuck is that?” Kyungsoo stormed around the living room, muttering curses after curses of how  stupid Jongin was to ruin his perfect hair.  
  
“I just wanted to try something new?” Jongin groaned, fingers combing through the hair and pushing them back from forehead. Apparently, Kyungsoo didn’t share the same joy as him, and judging by the squinting of eyes and flare of nose, he was holding back from jumping on Jongin, probably knock the color out or something.  
  
“You ruined it!” Kyungsoo glared from across the room, then stomped all the way to Jongin and pulled his own hair in frustration, anger rapidly growing in his guts. He combed a hand through Jongin’s hair, feeling it rough under his fingertips and instantly grimacing at the feeling.  
  
“Next week,” Kyungsoo said through gritted teeth, “We are going to get it fixed.”  
  
Jongin pulled the hand away from his hair holding it by wrist, “I am not,” he glared back, holding his stance.  
  
“Jongin, it was perfect, you ruined it!”  
  
“No, it was never perfect,”- I was never perfect!-  he screamed equally, if not more frustrated. He was done with it, done with the obsession of perfection. He started to hate the word itself. He’s an artist, he seeks perfection in art not in people, people aren't perfect, people are never perfect, perfection never existed, neither it will ever. No art ever made was perfect in everyone's perception, excellent, perhaps, perfect, never!! Kyungsoo's devotion and belief of Jongin being perfect had started to scare him, he could never accept it, it's not affectionate adornment when Kyungsoo called him perfect the first time lying in the hard floor, limbs tangles and lips ghosting over lips, when they shared their first time, warm bodies huddled closer.  
  
The silence that followed was uncomfortable, neither of them backing out, it was Kyungsoo, that retreated back to their room, the door closed with a loud thud, and Jongin woke up with aching back from sleeping in the small couch, the next morning.  
  
Slowly Kyungsoo got used the fucking blonde hair, it’s an eyesore, yet he endured it, it’s just matter of time, it will fade away, Jongin will be back to being perfect, just few more weeks. His most of the time went into the workshop anyway, and Jongin being busy with the idol group he had been choreographing for their next comeback.  
  
And it did go away, the hair back to its natural shade of brown and soft under his finger tips.  
  
Kyungsoo baked a cake for them the next day, with lots of strawberries on top, leavening Jongin confused but happy just because Kyungsoo looked happy after so long, the beautiful heart blooming on his face as he peered at Jongin.  
  
And that night Kyungsoo had let Jongin to fuck him in the kitchen against the fridge with fridge magnets digging into his back and then on the dining table and another time in the bedroom, face pushed into the pillow, ass hanging in the air, and knees pushed away, as Jongin ate the cake out of the crack of his ass, and making him cum, almost dry, untouched, for the fourth time in span of hours. Basking in the perfection that is Jongin, they shared a kiss right after smearing his cum over the flawless chest and the faint outline of abs of Jongin.  
  
It was odd, but not unwelcomed, and it was fantastic, they spent a lot of time together, just talking nonsense and being silly, being hard and wet, licking up a strip of naked skin and giggle as the tongue felt ticking and cold on warm skin. It was once again like the days Jongin sometimes dreamed of, when Kyungsoo wasn’t so damn complicated. When their relationship was just simple.  
  
Until, it’s revealed to be a celebration of the return of perfect Jongin.

 

And Jongin’s heart broke, it shouldn’t have been a surprise but somehow it did. Realisation draws slowly, that their relation was never simple.. never normal, but again what did Jongin know, A relationship built on one of them being considered perfect, no matter how many times Jongin tried to let Kyungsoo know that he wasn't perfection Kyungsoo considered him to be, it was be futile.  
  
Maybe there was no relationship to begin with, maybe Jongin should leave, for once and all. But he was far too gone, far too deep in love to trash whatever that's between them. Maybe Kyungsoo wasn't the only one with problem, Jongin realised when he tried to leave and ran back immediately. Jongin loved Kyungsoo against the reason, he loved him simply, he loved him more than himself, he loved him against hope, against peace. All Jongin ever did was love Kyungsoo, his true reason of sorrow. When Jongin, himself wasn't perfect how can expect Kyungsoo to be one? He would accept his flaws, even when the so called flaw tuning into a double edged yoshihiro knife, leave deep cuts on professional level.

  
.

 

.

  
The frown only deepened as Kyungsoo approached closer and closer to the figure standing and leaning against the wall next to a convenience store became clear. Jongin grinned at his perplexity scribbled face, a cancer stick hanging limply from his lips, and a thread of smoke escaped through the gaps of his teeth, white smoke against the red brick wall, it disappeared, like a ghost soon.  
  
“Jongin!”  
  
The scent of cigarette overpowered his senses as Jongin directed the next blow directly at his face after a long drag.

 

“Yes, Baby.” He asked with a nonchalance that had Kyungsoo ball up his fists and refine from violence.  
  
The tension between them was palpable, Kyungsoo practically living in his workshop, and Jongin coming home late, too drunk and smelling of probably a pack of cigarettes, or maybe more.  
  
“Why are you doing this to me, Jongin?” Kyungsoo demanded him one night, after dragging in the passed-out-at-the- door Jongin into bed and changing his clothes that reek of soju bombs and everything else he can’t put a name on, but the least bit of relief flooded when there was no hint of any perfume like his mind had suggested on multiple occasions. He can never bear to share his walking perfection with anyone else, even when,for the time being it's fraying around the edges.  
  
Red glossy eyes creaked open, and a clod hand reached out to touch Kyungsoo’s cheek, Jongin smiled,one  that didn’t make his eye fold like it did when they first met, a lone tear escaped those swollen eyes, “Am not perfect Kyungsoo,” He said, followed by a sad humorless chuckle. And they exchange few more words in daze, Jongin in his drunk spur and Kyungsoo in his clarity, between dark chuckles and humorless laugh as his lips stretching around the corners that was more of a forced cry than a smile. Jongin might had spilled more than he could remember the next morning, for sure.  
  
“You are! But you are destroying it, and I won’t let you, not anymore” Kyungsoo’s eyes harden, and there probably might be something fleeting in those black eyes. Jongin was too drunk to catch on them, and fell asleep soon, with tears in eyes and heart too heavy in chest,another thing he got used to.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The morning light almost blinds his eyes, and the soft touch on his cheek is somewhat soothing. “M’rning sunshine.”  Kyungsoo whispers in his ear. Jongin forces one eye to creak open and instantly gets a face full of plush cheek as Kyungsoo leans down to place kiss on the tip of his nose, leaving a little wet spot.  If it wasn’t for the yesterday’s events, Jongin would have smiled and pulled Kyungsoo into a hug and let the morning drag, waste the day away, it would be waste to let go of such rare occasion.  
  
“K- “ he tries but his throat too dry to form any words, and his mouth smells like a fish died in there last night. One of the reasons he never used to drink as a teen, and not to mention hangover, just the thought of it provokes an impending headache. Kyungsoo silently hands him a glass of water and a pill, which he accepts gratefully, drowning it in one go.  
  
“Go shower, I will make you some soup,” Kyungsoo reaches to gently sweep the hair falling into Jongin’s eyes and he is gone, closing the door slowly behind him to not make much noise. This is the most they have talked in months, if you leave the shouting, shoving, fighting out of it. Communication as lovers… humans at least.  
  
Jongin groans in confusion. They were fighting last night. And Kyungsoo’s behavior is just.. normal, sweet even. Warm soup waited for him as soon as he stepped into the kitchen, and Kyungsoo standing on his tiptoes to press a lingering kiss to his dry lips. Jongin just gave in and wrapped his hands around him and deepen the kiss with a groan when Kyungsoo sucked his tongue. No complaints of the smell of smoke clinging to his clothes, a week of  warm dinner nights went in blur, but in the middle of the week, Jongin's started to feel even more exhausted than he should be. Not a single word of perfection was uttered by Kyungsoo, his lips only wore a smile that Jongin would steel wirh a kiss. Confused but very welcomed change was noticable in Kyungsoo's behaviour had him rekindle, in return he tried to smoke less and less. Too late.

 

Another week of confusion dragged on with tender care Kyungsoo showered him with, hadn’t he known, he had became an addict, if not the cigarette perched between his fingers and trembling lips, he felt weak, unable to move, or stand or walk on his own, but Kyungsoo was there to help him. Replace the cigarette with some chocolate, and kiss his forehead, give him medicine to cure whatever fever that's creeping up his body, and bringing up his temperature rapidly, the ache between his eyebrows, the nauseous feeling till he emptied everything he ate in bathroom sink. Jongin just curled up more into the embrace Kyungsoo provided, it was soothing, yet his guts twisted violently.

 

He had dreamed one of those nights, Kyungsoo and him, running in the meadows with white as snow wings spread wide,as the air ruffling their hair softly like a mother's touch. A shared look, Kyungsoo nodding to confirm as they jumped from the hilltop, and then spring back up in the air, wings flapping, sharing kisses and tasting starts on their lips which soon turned into ashes as Kyungsoo reached out, his hands being replaced wirh razor sharp scissors, clinking wickedly… and then.. and suddenly… Jongin’s falling, falling, falling into abyss of darkness, as the blood started to oozing out, drop by drop, red and warm, red and warm, red and warm, dripping, dripping and dripping as Kyungsoo watched from above, his lips curled sinfully.

 

Jongin startled up from his sleep, body a trembling mess and sweaty in the middle of winter. One horrible.. horrible dream. He chanced a glance to his side, as his heart races in his chest, and fingers shake fisting the comforter.  
  
“Sleep baby,” Kyungsoo mumbled gently from beside him, with glasses perched on his nose and book in hand. One glance to the nightstand, it's 3am, Kyungsoo was reading at 3am, so uncharacteristic of him, Jongin frowned but accepted those open arms after Kyungsoo set the book aside. The only thing he could do, he closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

 

When he woke up again, it was noisy, boxes everywhere,and Kyungsoo was running around the house, with a guest in toe, who bought almost everything Kyungsoo ever made, the prices being relatively reasonable.  
  
“I only want to focus on my ultimate masterpiece for the time being.”  Kyungsoo answered laughing, while answering as to why he was hastily getting rid of everything when he was so adamantly refusing to sell some of the pieces last time for not matter what price was offered. Kyungsoo seemed proud, they were talking and talking, discussing details and some- too hard to pronounce- names, too loud, too chirpy for the early morning, or was it afternoon, it didn't matter, Jongin just wanted it be gone,it wanted to rest, he feels too exhausted, he groaned into the pillow as he draped it over his face to block the noises once he dragged himself to the bed again.  
  
Wrapped up in multiple layers of blankets, Jongin was shivering on the couch as Kyungsoo hummed some happy tune. “You look happy.” Jongin commented.  
  
Kyungsoo tasted the sauce and pinched in some spices before deeming it good enough for tonight and sent a smile to Jongin. “We are having dinner tonight.”  
  
“We have dinner every night.” Although, Jongin could hardly eat anything these days and has been depending on the liquid soups Kyungsoo makes for him. Fever turned into stomach flu maybe, Kyungsoo has said and offered him some sort of medicine as doctor's prescription, small, white tablets and some syrup, that smelled too weird for his liking. ‘ For your health baby’ Kyungsoo would insist.    
  
“It’s a start of my masterpiece, so we have to celebrate.” Kyungsoo quipped and pulled off his apron to hang it to the hook on the wall beside fridge.  
  
Jongin yawned tiredly, and dozed off while waiting.  
  
For the so called dinner celebration, Kyungsoo helped him dress up in some nice pink sweater and a pair of washed out blue jeans, and led them both to the table decorated with sunflowers and small candles, the house lights were dimmed, which he felt thankful to. Everything’s too bright for him these days.  
  
A plate was placed in front of him, nicely seared lamb chops with lemon-mustard sauce. One of Kyungsoo's many signature dishes,it would have looked appetizing if Jongin wasn’t busy feeling nauseous just from the smell of lamb. Holding his breath, he just took a sip of water as Kyungsoo emptied his plate clean, humming contently.  
  
The dessert was a small chocolate lava cake brought from one of Jongin’s favorite bakery. He took a customary taste of it before setting the spoon down.  
  
“Tell me about your masterpiece.” Jongin asked at last, once the plates were cleared sans the candles and flowers arranged prettily. He was curious of what made Kyungsoo practically walk on the clouds.  
  
“Wine?” Kyungsoo handed him a half filled glass with crimson liquid and poured another for himself.

 

“Kai.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Kyungsoo leaned forward blowing a gentle raspberry that put off the candles one by one. “ My project, it's called Kai.” He said it slowly, like talking to a baby.  “You know Jongin, I started to prepare for it right after we fought.”

 

Which fight? Cause all they do is fight for the past many months, as if reading Jongin's confusion, Kyungsoo let out a soft chuckle. “The last one babe, and I promise you Jongin, it is our last fight.”

 

Jongin didn't answer, he just shifted, barely, slumping in the chair. He twirls the liquid in his glass once before clicking his glass with Kyungsoo's extended one for their promised fightl-ess future. The light catches the brims and glints like a star up in sky. And Jongin feels the sudden urge to lay on the rooftop of the tallest building Seoul city has to offer, forget everything, forget he is even sick, and forget about Kyungsoo's project which he is talking non-stop and nothing makes sense, all he feels is the lightness as he falls, falls too slow, too fast, and soon his head makes a collision with the floor. It jolts a pain up his body, it's supposed to jolt pain up his body, all he feels is... nothing, it's futile to move his number fingers, the sunflowers that fell along are laughing too bright for his liking and Kyungsoo just stood there looking down at him for few seconds which mingled into minutes as Jongin feels his breath go ragged, and eyes to heavy to keep them open and finally, finally Kyungsoo crouches down, scratching his chin and a smile blooms in his lips but the glint in his eyes is jarring. And everything goes blank, for the first time, and the last time.

 

.

.

 

.

 

“Congratulations!!” The manager exclaimed holding his glass of champagne as he approached the man of the day dressed in a black suit and hair styled up with gel.

 

Kyungsoo smiles, and takes a sip of his own bubbling golden liquid, tasting it on his tongue for few prolonged seconds before it washed his throat.

 

“We are almost sold out.” The manager sounds too enthusiastic,”but it's given when your name’s involved. How do you do it? Just how?” he chirps, probably drunk, he’s too loud and too tall for Kyungsoo's liking but he have to bare few more hours of it, however.

 

“I have my perfect muse,” Kyungsoo muses looking around the room before taking a long drag of his drink, as he walks away from the manager trying to say something more. At least he has moved to the corner after talking and faking smiles to many others who probably has no knowledge of what they are looking at or spending their money over except they are buying it to place it in their luxurious villas, showing off their wealth to the visitors or try to climb social ladder of elites by rubbing elbows together at so called contemporary art exhibition held in high rise building in Sinsa-don.

 

The driver drops Kyungsoo off at the steps of his house and bids a good night after receiving a lot more than his fare, Kyungsoo insisting it's fine and he felt like giving a huge tip after a great day. He stumbles inside and toes off the designer high quality leather shoes to a side.

 

The automatic lights illuminate the house in a dim glow of Firefly. He pads to the kitchen and rams through the fridge to pull out a bottle of honey whiskey.

 

A switch results in dull humm opening a small place in wall as screen inside comes to life, and Kyungsoo keys in the passcode without even glancing at the panel. The door opens to reveal a room with monochromatically decorated interior with dark wooden tables holding up skilfully molded pieces called art, lifeless. In the middle of the room there stood the best piece Kyungsoo ever made, ever got his hands and and no one can ever get a glimpse of.

 

There is Kai, standing in his all six feet glory, holding sunflowers over his chest with both his hands, soft brown strands of hair gently swaying, lips slightly parted and eyes closed in ethereal sleep, inside a box filled with liquid and wires attached at the bottom to the box.

 

Kai, the never withering perfection, one that was born from Kim Jongin and preserved by Doh Kyungsoo, the artist, everyone of South Korea looks up with mirth in eyes and take pride to have him belonging to their own race.

 

“G’d evening lover,” his fingers gently caress the cold glass. “My ever lasting perfection,” his lips stretch into a heart and eyes twinkle with the glint of light, fingers tracing the golden plate engraved with three letters in beautiful calligraphy. Kai.

 

~°~

  
  
“ Y-you don't love me, you l-love the idea of p-perfection…” Jongin spat harshly, but the words lost their heat and came out as a pathetic whimper, his eyes glazed

 

“What if I do? What is so wrong with it? Don't we all love the idea of perfection? Maybe nothing is perfect in everyone's eyes, but you are to me!!”

 

“Nothing lasts forever Soo, neither my perfection, nor your love. You don't even love me to begin with. Am not perfect to begin with." He whimpers out, chocking on tears.

 

“Yes you are !! i just have to preserve it, I guess.”  Kyungsoo grits his teeth, as his eye harden, Jongin already lost consciousness, slipping into slumber in his drunk state.

  
  


~°~

**Author's Note:**

> Amy’s a/n: Perfect lover - I couldn't come up with a creative one so I went with simple, some sort of satire, if you noticed, Kyungsoo never loved Jongin, he was obsessed with what he calls Jongin, perfection. The only time Soo called him lover was in the form of Kai.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this fic along with Nanna, whom I hope isn't going to hunt me and kick me ass. Let me know if you enjoyed it or have any questions. I wrote this whole thing on mobile so excuse any mistakes you found. OTL
> 
> Find me on twitter here : @Jagibros


End file.
